


Mates

by makoharuiscanon



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Haruka, Beta/Omega, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega!Makoto, Omegaverse, Pheromones, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoharuiscanon/pseuds/makoharuiscanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” the big omega murmured again, flicking his bright green eyes up to watch his beta’s head turn slightly towards him. A soft smile pulled at Haruka’s lips, his eyes slightly droopy as he basked in his omega’s loving pheromones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

> omega makoto is my favorite thing

“I love you,” the big omega whispered, soft, his voice floating along with the gentle waves of the ocean. His breath warmed the little beta’s ear, and a shiver rushed through him. He leaned back into the secure embrace, safe. Makoto was his home. The little beta hummed contently, pure blue eyes fluttering shut. To anyone else, it would be the image of an ideal alpha hugging his obedient omega. But Haruka was no omega, and Makoto was no alpha. The big omega’s comforting pheromones danced around them, sweet and warm, but not cloying. The little beta sighed in contentment, and the big omega nearly purred at the other’s calming scent. Subtle and relaxing; a scent others could easily forget. The big omega loved it. His beta, his Haru’s scent was one he’d never forget, never lose among stronger pheromones. His hug tightened around the smaller’s waist, and Makoto tucked his nose in the crook of Haru’s neck. The beta rumbled softly in approval, lowering his head slightly to nuzzle their heads together. Plush lips pressed against Haru’s neck, kissing gently down the slope of his shoulder. 

“I love you,” the big omega murmured again, flicking his bright green eyes up to watch his beta’s head turn slightly towards him. A soft smile pulled at Haruka’s lips, his eyes slightly droopy as he basked in his omega’s loving pheromones. The little beta turned in Makoto’s hug, so close that their chests pressed together, the warmth of eachother’s bodies flushing their cheeks. Their scents swam together, and gentle waves splashed against their legs in the silence. It was a familiar silence, one that occurred many times in many different situations. Words weren’t always needed between the two friends. Mates. 

Haruka raised up on the tips of his toes, wiggling them happily against the rough ocean floor, wrapping his toned arms around his omega’s neck. The tips of their noses brushed, and Makoto’s own nose crinkled in response. “Cute,” the little beta remarked, simple and sincere, lips turning up at the sound of his omega’s giggle. Makoto had the prettiest smile, wide and genuine. The big omega leaned down, still grinning, and pressed their mouths together sweetly. A muffled ‘oi’ had the omega laughing again, pulling back and pressing their foreheads together. Haruka snorted quietly, bumping his leg against Makoto’s. “Shut up and kiss me,” the little beta protested, something akin to a pout on his lips. 

“Sorry, sorry~,” Makoto teased, green eyes bright with chagrin. The little beta just huffed, and the omega kissed away his small frown, mouths moving against one another in a content rhythm. The brunette pulled away and lifted his beta up by the waist, ignoring the mock-annoyed expression from Haruka. The little beta went nearly limp in his arms, allowing the omega to drag him to the sandy shore. Haru wasn’t necessarily happy about distancing himself from water, but he supposed it was okay if Makoto was with him. He was spread out on his back against the hot sand, arms relaxed at his sides. Another giggle, and then Makoto loomed over him, looking down at Haru as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Haruka felt his cheeks heat up, and he stubbornly avoided his omega’s eyes. “Haru-chan…” The brunette sing-songed, leaning down to rub their noses together. Haru huffed, and his omega laid his head down on his beta’s chest, body relaxing at the sound of his mate’s heartbeat. One that was beating slightly faster than normal. The omega smiled, reaching up to brush the dark hair out of his beta’s blue eyes. “Do you love me too?” Makoto teased, thumb stroking his mate’s cheek and raising his head slightly to make eye contact with his mate. Haru’s blue eyes flashed to his immediately, causing Makoto to pause his soft stroking and his heart to skip a beat. 

“Of course I do.” _Don’t ever think otherwise, Makoto. _Makoto swallowed, blinking rapidly once he felt his eyes begin to burn.__

__A loud, slightly embarrassed, “Haru-chan…!”, and then the little beta was being smothered in kisses from his big omega._ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my poopy drabble  
> this was my first time writing makoharu or anything free! related actually  
> comments and such would be loved but they're not necessary <3  
> thanks again for reading hehe


End file.
